Home
by tereo335
Summary: Santana learns an important lesson after a pillow fight with Brittany leads to her passing out and dreaming of the future. One shot.


_Home_

Couple: Brittana, minor!Fabrevans

Setting: After 3x01, when Santana got kicked out of glee club for setting that piano on fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Santana stormed into her room, threw herself on the bed and let out a frustrated groan. How dare Schuester kick her out of glee club and say she wasn't loyal enough? She spent an hour per day in one room with Rachel Berry and hadn't killed her yet, how much more loyalty does he want?

"Sanny, are you okay?", she heard the sound a familiar voice.

"Britt, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. Your mom let me in. Are you alright?"

"Why would I not be?"

"Because of what happened in glee today," Brittany said, looking at Santana with those big, caring, innocent eyes, those eyes that usually always made Santana go soft and actually talk about her feelings. But today, Brittany had no luck.

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I am."

"No. You are not fine. I know you. You have that sound in your voice."

"What sound?", Santana growled, getting more and more annoyed.

"The same shrieky sound Lord Tubbington makes, when I want to give him a bath or he loses at online poker."

Santana sat up. She knew the blonde wanted to make her feel better, but right now Santana was afraid she might even lose her temper with her.

"Brittany, I'm not your cat," she said as calm as possible.

Realizing her girlfriend was in one of her raging moods, Brittany did the one thing that usually always stopped her anger.

"I know. I wouldn't do this with my cat," she said, leaning in and pressing her lips on Santana's. The latina pulled away.

"I'm not in the mood, Britt."

"Well, that is a first."

"Britt!", Santana yelled, growing more and more frustrated. Brittany flinched by the brunette's sudden outburst and lay down next on her bed.

"Okay, okay. If you want to stay mad, stay mad. I'm just going to lie here and try to make a pout bigger than yours, even though that is hardly possible, Santana Not-as-badass-as-everybody-says Lopez."

She closed her eyes, hoping her new plan would work out, when something hit her face. She looked up to see her girlfriend, smirking at her, a striped pillow in her hand.

"Santana did you seriously just..?"

"The old _Make her even more aggressive until she understands herself how ridiculous it is_ tactic? Seriously?"

Brittany giggled and got up to see eye to eye to the brunette.

"Did it work?"

"It did, I guess."

"Good, because I still owe you this."

"Owe me wha… Ouch. Brittany!"

"You started it."

"It doesn't mean you have to hit back. What about _Stop The Violence_?"

"You are just jealous because I have the bigger pillow. And I'll stop now."

"Oh will you? Because I am just getting started."

She tried hitting Brittany with her pillow again, but the blonde blocked the blow and counterattacked. Santana, not expecting a reaction that quick, toppled over and hit her head on the wooden headboard of the bed. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Santana, oh my god. Sanny! Wake up," Brittany screamed in fear and agony. She took her girlfriend's head in her hands, trying to see if there was any blood and finding none much to her relief.

"Wake up..Sanny, wake up."

"Can I get you anything?"

"What?"

"I asked if I could get you anything."

Santana looked around confused. One second, she had been in a pillow fight with Brittany that was meant to lead to so some wanky snixxing and the next second she found herself in the Lima Bean with some girl asking her what she wanted to drink. What the hell was going on?"

"S! There you are."

"Q? What are you doing here? I thought you were busy, doing that skateboarder."

"Santana, that was seven years ago. Will you ever stop teasing me about that?"

Seven years ago? Now that Santana had a closer look at Quinn, she did seem to have grown up quite a lot. But no matter how confused Santana was, one question was the biggest in her mind.

"Where's Brittany?"

"At the hospital, of course."

"WHAT? What happened and why are you only telling me that now?"  
"S, your jokes have gotten a little lame. She's with Rachel."

"Rachel, why on earth would she be in the hospital with that dwarf?"

"Dwarf?"

"Well, if Berry hasn't grown like at least four inches over the last seven years, I think she still classifies as one."

"Not Rachel Berry. Your daughter Rachel. Santana, what is going on with you?"

"My… my daughter?"

"Yes. Brittany gave birth three days ago. Why are you so confused?"

"I want to see her. Them."  
"You can go right back. I am just here to give you the papers Sam signed."

"Sam? What papers?"  
"The ones where he says he lets go of all his paternal rights. He donated the sperm."

"WHAT? Trouty donated the sperm."  
"Yes, but Rachel luckily has Britt's lips. You sent texts about your joy about that to everyone, including Sam."

"But why are you bringing the papers?"  
"I married Sam? Santana, why do you not remember anything?"

Santana was shocked by every little new Quinn told her. What the hell was going on here? She knew one thing, she needed to see Britt.

"It doesn't matter, does it? Give me the papers please. I'll call you later."

Santana looked through the window of Brittany's hospital room. Britt held a baby girl. Their baby girl. Tears formed in her eyes. She never thought that she'd actually find somebody who was willing to raise a child with her and there was her girlfriend holding their girl. Brittany, as if she'd felt Santana's presence looked up and smiled at her. She opened the door.

"Sanny. She just woke up."  
Brittany, a little older and tired but still beautiful as ever, gave Rachel into Santana's arms.

"Mommy's here."

Santana looked at the little girl in her arms and couldn't help but smile at her as wide as she could, a smile that was previously only reserved for Brittany and now finally found another target in a little baby girl.

"Hi Rachel," Santana said softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek, as the toddler wrapped her small fingers around her thumb, "I'm so happy you are here. I love you."

Rachel turned her head towards Santana, who gave her a kiss on the forehead, sat down in a chair next to Brittany's bed and rocked her child to sleep.

"Why Rachel?", she whispered to Brittany. The question had remained in her head and had only disappeared shortly when she saw her baby for the first time.

"You chose it."

"I did?"

"You said it's because of what Rachel Berry stood for in your life."

"What does she stand for?"

"A place where we were safe and had the chance to fall in love and make this family possible without anybody judging, a place of love and being yourself. A place that celebrated us for our individuality, instead of bringing us down. Our lives' journey has just begun and who knows what places we will come across, but we will always have that one place that nobody will ever experience in the same way, that one place where we could just be us, one place we can come back to whenever we need to."

"Glee club," Santana concluded Brittany's speech.

"Glee club. And it would have never existed without Rachel, that's how you came up with that name. I suggested Will, but you thought that wouldn't be a good name for a girl somehow."

Santana let out a little laugh, waking Rachel, who was still lying in her arms."

"I want that place for her. I want her to have her glee club, her safe place, her home."

"She will find it. One day, she will find it. And until then, we will be her glee club."

Santana smiled at Brittany.

"My genious."

"At your orders, ma'am."

Santana leaned in into a kiss that Brittany gladly accepted. Brittany's lips on hers were Santana's reassurance that they could be a home for Rachel and that it would all work out.

Brittany's lips on hers suddenly started moving panicky.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing, Britt?" Santana yelled at Brittany. At a young Brittany.

"I was trying mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation."  
"Why would you do that?"

"You passed out. I hit you with a pillow and you hit your head. I'm so sorry, Santana."  
"Don't be."

"Are you okay? You have been smiling for like a minute and that's pretty creepy by Santana Lopez standards."

"I am okay. Better than okay."  
"So, are you still angry?"

"No, I'm not. I'll go tell Mr Schue what he wants to hear tomorrow. I need glee club in my life. It's my home, it's our home. No matter how annoying some of them may be, they are our family and will always be."

"You know, if we hurry, we still might make it, before glee club ends today."

"You think so?"

"If we drive fast enough, we can make it."

"Let's go home then," Santana said smiling.

Brittany put another kiss on Santana's lips and got her car keys.

"Let's go home."


End file.
